Current optical assemblies typically include a fiber connector, a connector latch, and an optical module. The fiber connector and the optical module are fastened by the connector latch. The optical assembly is then connected to an electrical connector to provide a connector assembly. If the alignment of the fiber connector and lens of the optical module is disturbed, the power levels of the optical signal may change and adversely effect communications passing through the connector assembly.